


Intermission

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-23
Updated: 2011-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timing is everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intermission

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 21. (Posted to LJ on January 21) EXTREMELY BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO kylara, who asked me to throw Jack and Nine in a closet for a quickie. Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.

“Really, Jack? All of time and space, the whole bloody TARDIS at your fingertips and this is the place you decide to make your move?”

“You have to admit it’s cosy.”

“No. I have to admit that we’re in a cloakroom during a royal gala and the Lithians aren’t exactly known for their sense of humour about this sort of thing.”

“Then we’ll just have to be really quiet.”

“I hadn’t thought silence was your strongest suit, Captain.”

“Generally that’s flexibility, but I can be shut up…by someone who knows how.”

“You mean like this?”

“....."

“Yeah. I thought so.”


End file.
